Siren Song
by thederpypikachu98
Summary: - In an alternate world where Sirens exist instead of ghosts, Danny falls into the ocean during a storm. He survived, but he's not so sure he's entirely human, or fully alive anymore. Time to go mer! - ON HAITIS!
1. Drowning

**_A/N:_** **HEYOOOOOO!**

 **I'm back with another new Danny Phantom fic! Don't worry, Spook Island will still be updated tomorrow, on schedule, and since I've gotten multiple requests for another chapter of the Obstacle Course story, I'll be sure to work on that and have it our by Friday.**

 **Also! I was on Instagram and found a poll from Nickelodeon about what shoe they should bring back. I went to it and idk if my vote counts, but Danny Phantom was winning with over 29% of the votes! So if the poll is still going, vote for DP! If we could get a reboot of DP that would be amazing!**

 **Anyways, I was looking through some DP fan art and found one of him as a merman. It was really good, but idk how to find it again. I got the inspiration for Siren Song and here we are.**

 **BACKGROUND:**

 **Amity Park is built in Amity Bay, off one of the Great Lakes or oceans in the United States. It's sorta like a coastal city except most housing is build on reinforced boardwalks that extend over the water, and the rest is built on the beach.**

 **Cores are no longer just elemental, but instead are almost anything. Ex. Danny has a ghost core with an ice element; Skulker has a skeleton core with a fire element; Vlad has a ghost core with a fire element; Wulf has a portal core with no specific element; etc.**

 **The Fentons are researchers of aquatic supernatural beings they call Mermaids and Mermen. Later, it is discovered that they are actually known as Sirens.**

 **Danny is walking along the boardwalk, coming home from Tucker's house, when a sudden storm appears and knocks him into the ocean.**

 **The story begins from the point that Danny hits the water.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ANY COPYRIGHTED BRANDS, CHARACTERS, COMPANIES, DEVICES, OR OTHER MATERIAL! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS! BUTCH HARTMAN CREATED DANNY PHANTOM AND NICKELODEON OWNS IT! I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _...LINE BREAK..._

Salty ocean water slammed into him, and he choked, struggling to stay on the surface. An underwater current dragged at his legs, tugging him down.

Danny gulped in air just before the waves closed over his head. He thrashed, trying to get back to the surface, but the current just swept him down further. His eyes automatically opened, the water dark and blurry. Waves crashed overhead.

Chest growing tight, he began to grow desperate. He didn't want to die and yet it seemed as though this was his time.

Once his oxygen was gone, Danny instinctively opened his mouth to breathe and instead sucked in water. He began to choke, his vision quickly darkening.

Dimly, he saw a bright green glow moving towards him. It stopped, and he caught a glimpse of a humanoid fish-thing. The thing seemed to open its mouth and the glow began to pulse. A noise, sounding like a song, reached Danny. It was distorted and warped by the water, but the longer it kept going, the clearer it became. His vision began to clear again, the water no longer blurry.

The water in his lungs suddenly cooled, no longer burning and suffocating him. There was a small sharp pain on each side of his neck, and he could breathe again. Some white light passed over Danny, and he gasped, the last few bubbles of gas in his lungs floating out of his mouth. A scratchy, itchy feeling passed over his arms from the elbow down, and his legs seemed to lengthen and wrap around each other before molding into something new. The figure in front of him slowly let its song fade, and before he could take it in, it seemed to shudder. It shrank, and folded in on itself until it was completely gone.

Danny floated in the water, no longer affected by the waves or current. He stared at the spot where the thing had winked out of existence.

Then a lock of white hair brushed across his vision.

He yelped, and moved his hands to grab at his hair. As soon as he did, he nearly screamed.

Instead of his normal pale skin, his hands and forearms were covered in raven-black scales, almost like a fish's. His fingers were slightly pointed like claws, and had no nails anymore, just a bigger scale. He tried to kick his legs, but instead a swishing motion made him look down. A black fish tail, the scales the same color as his arms, had replaced his legs. The tail fin was white, with a black stripe on either side, and was longer than his legs had been. It melded seamlessly with his torso, the scales melding into skin just at his hips. As he touched his hands to his neck, he could feel three slits lined with scales on either side.

Danny's eyes widened. He couldn't be - No, it was impossible. Mermaids and mermen and Sirens didn't exist. Yet here he was, with a tail and gills and apparently white hair. He stuck out his tongue, tasting the salt water, and noting that his canine teeth had appeared to have become sharp and fanged. Danny continued to examine his new body, stunned when he realized that he moved extremely fast. So now he was a merman, could breathe underwater, and swim around.

He shook his head. Impossible, but then again, he was alive and breathing the ocean water.

A wave crashed above him, reminding him of where he was. He looked up to see one of the boardwalk streets of his home city, Amity Park.

Danny swam to the surface, and carefully pokes his head out. He saw only waves, wind, rain and a storm. Thankfully, no one was around to see him.

He reached up and tried to pull himself out of the water. Managing to do so, he flopped onto the wooden planks of the boardwalk, and propped himself up on his elbows. The ebony tail was still draped over the edge, white fins just barely brushing the water. Strangely, he could still breath air perfectly fine. Danny squeezed his eyes shut. _"I wish I were human again!"_ He whispered, knowing that if his parents found him, he was screwed.

Something shivered inside his chest, and a white ring appeared around his waist. It split into two and moved over his body, changing it.

His tail returned to legs, clothes materializing over his body, and his hair went back to his normal black color. Though now he had black scales rippling up his legs to about mid-thigh, and his arms were still covered in scales up to his elbow. As he felt his neck, he could still feel his gills, and he ran his tongue over the fangs in his mouth.

Danny scrambled to his feet, staring at the stormy waves for a moment, then fled for his house.

 _...LINE BREAK..._

 ** _A/N: So that's the first chapter!_**

 ** _I hope you give liked it! I'll be continuing my other dog a first, but I think I'm gonna try and maintain a schedule - Siren Song on Mondays (if you guys want more), Spook Island on Wednsdays, and one-shots or mini series on Fridays or Sundays. Hopefully I'll be able to keep to the schedule more than I did with my more Undertale-based one. Once I post all of my pre-written one-shots or mini stories, I'll work on my older fics._**

 ** _PM me or send me a review if you have questions, comments or concerns! Criticism will only fuel me and I'll flame you right back._**

 ** _Byeeee!_**

 ** _~TheDerpyPikachu98_**


	2. Willow Lake

_**A/N: So yes, this is later than when I normally post chapters. But at least it's still on the same day!**_

 _ **I may or may not have forgotten about Siren Song and started writing a Danny Phantom x Meet The Robinsons crossover that I'll be releasing soon.**_ _ **I mean what?**_

 ** _Today's chapter is kinda boring, but that's because I haven't gotten to the fights or the action or anything yet._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL! ALL REFERENCES ARE PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT AND BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS! THANK YOU!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

...LINE BREAK...

"I'm telling you, guys! It was so weird!" Danny hissed. "And now I have scales on my arms and legs!" He waved his mentioned hand, showing his friends the black scales. "And gills!"

Tucker swallowed his mouthful of his Nasty Burger. "We believe you, dude."

"You said you switched back to looking human?" Sam asked Danny, who nodded. "Could you do it again?"

His eyes widened. "That would be kinda cool. But my parents hunt these things! And now I'm one of those things!"

Pulling out his PDA, Tucker tapped at it. "If we find a place, could you show us?"

The teen bit his lip, but nodded.

"Boom. Half a mile down the beach Willow Creek empties into the ocean," Tucker explained, showing them a map, "and it comes from a lake further up." He proudly stuffed some fries into his mouth.

Danny stood up abruptly, making his friends jump. "Then let's go right now."

"Now?" asked Sam.

He nodded again. "I told my parents I was studying at Tucker's house until late. We can go to the lake instead." With a shrug, he added, "and it's Saturday. We have nothing else to do."

They hesitated, then Sam picked up her tray of half-eaten food and dumped it in the trash. "Let's go."

...

It had taken an hour, but the trio had found the hidden lake in the forest. The water was crystal clear, and it wasn't very large, but there was a tiny sandy area along the edge. Willow Creek emptied out one side, leading to the ocean a few hundred feet away. Danny took off his shoes and socks, leaving his shirt and shorts on. His friends stared at his arms and legs that had the black scales rippling across them.

"See?" Danny told them. He pointed to his neck, showing them the black-tinted gills.

Tucker grinned. "Makes you look Goth. Ow!" He rubbed at his shoulder, glaring at the girl who had slugged him.

Sam rolled her eyes and looked back at Danny. "Can you go mer?"

"'Go mer'?" The teen repeated, stepping closer to the water. "That's a weird way to put it. And I don't know, it just kind of happened." He dropped his bookbag on the sand, releasing a small puff of the particles. Danny carefully moved into the water, and immediately he perked up. The lake water felt good against his scales and it almost seemed like it was energizing him. He closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of having -

Immediately after he thought about it, a white ring appeared around his waist. It swept over his body after splitting in two, and dissolved once it was done.

While it did, he felt his clothes disappear, leaving his bare torso. Scales shot up to just below his hips as his legs merged into the black tail he now recognized. His black hair turned snowy white and his eyes became bright green as his teeth sharpened just a bit. Lastly, the tail fin appeared with the black stripe on each side.

Unable to balance on his tail, Danny yelped as he bellyflopped into the water. He propped himself up on his hands as he heard Sam and Tucker's laughter. _**"Shut up,"**_ he said, blushing.

Danny could feel that his tail was barely in the water, and tried to pull himself deeper into the lake. After a moment of struggle, he succeeded, slipping into deeper water.

They were watching him, he could sense it.

"So can you still breathe air?" Tucker was pulling out his PDA, ready to take notes.

 ** _"Yup."_** ****Danny ducked underwater. He blinked once, and flicked his tail to swim into the deepest part of the water, about ten feet. Then he resurfaced, and shook his head to spray water droplets into the air.

He was bombarded with questions, most of which he had no answer for. Sam found his sketchbook in his bag, choosing to sketch stuff instead of taking pictures. Tucker opted to make a record of all of the questions and the few answers that were said so they could go over them another time. After a while, they grew bored. Danny was lazily swimming around, flicking his tail occasionally to keep moving, while his friends worked on homework. He was debating wether or not he wanted to try swimming down the creek towards the ocean when Tucker heaved himself to his feet.

"We should probably start heading back soon," the techno-geek reluctantly said. "I've got dinner in an hour."

Sam followed his example, stuffing her papers into her purple spider bag. "Coming, Danny?"

The Siren moved to shallower water and focused on becoming human again. The thought had barely crossed his mind when he felt the shift and saw the rings pass over his body.

Danny got out of the lake, dripping wet. He groaned. "Wet socks. Lovely. Wish I could be instantly dry whenever I got out of the water."

No sooner had he said this when his body suddenly shivered, and his feet sank knee-deep through the dirt.

He yelped, and his friends rushed to lift him out. As they did, he saw his legs return to visibility and became solid again. The scales seemed to shine for barely a second before he shook his head and blinked.

"Let's go. We'll have to hurry to get home in time," he muttered, scooping up his bag and yanking on his shoes.

...ONE MONTH LATER...

Danny shoved a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. He finished his bowl and dumped it in the sink.

"WE'VE DONE IT!" His father suddenly yelled, tuning into the room. Jack held a strange mechanical box with a screen and dial.

Maddie, his mother, ran in after him. "We finally finished the Fenton Siren Detector!"

The half-Siren paled. He was acutely aware of the scales that rippled across his forearms and legs, and the gills on his neck.

It beeped. _"Siren ten feet to your left."_ Jack and Maddie eagerly followed it as Danny backed up. He bumped into the wall and froze. _"Siren detected."_ His parents frowned, looking at the device. "Well that can't be right," Jack frowned.

With a cold shiver, Danny felt himself go invisible and intangeable, slowly sinking through the floor. He forced himself back to normal just as his parents looked up at him.

"You're not a Siren, right Danny?" Maddie asked him.

His eyes widened. "N-no!" The scales, gills and fangs begged to differ. Finally, he sighed. "I... I have something to tell you guys. I'm-"

Jazz burst into the room and rushed over to her younger brother. "-a troubled child with freaky parents hunting freaky fake fish!" She waved a book that somehow appeared in her hand. "I've been studying psychology and I've concluded that Danny needs a stable role model in his life! Having all this craziness around him can't be doing him any good!"

The 'troubled child' blinked as Jazz hugged him close.

"Now, I may be physically sixteen, but mentally, I'm an adult!" She continued. "I can be Danny's sane older sister and a role model for him to follow so he has a normal childhood!"

Jazz either didn't hear or ignored Danny's protests that he wasn't a child.

She began to drag him towards the garage. "Let's go, Danny. I'll drive you to school like the responsible Fenton that I am." He was pushed out the door as she scooped up both of their bookbags and closed the door behind them.

Danny sat in silence as they drove to the high school. He got out, offered a quick thanks to Jazz, and headed for his locker. Waiting for him was Tucker and Sam. They grinned and waved when they saw him approach, then continued their latest argument.

"Meat is much better than vegetables," Tucker told Sam. "Lots of protein!"

She rolled her amethyst eyes. _"Yeah,_ right. Fruits and vegetables have more nutrients and they taste better!"

"Calm down guys, save it for the cafeteria," Danny teased, leading them down the hall.

Gasping, Tucker beamed. "And guess what the lunch for today is?"

Her eyes widened. "You did not."

Tucker merely laughed in response.

...LINE BREAK...

 _ **A/N: So yeah!**_

 ** _I didn't write out all of the questions that Sam and Tucker would have asked Danny because most would be "I don't know" answers. Also I decided to have different fonts or whatever be different types of things talking:_**

 ** _"This is Danny in Siren Form talking."_**

 _"This is a machine talking."_

"This is a human talking."

 **"This is a Siren talking."**

"This is an emphasised word or a phrase said expressively in speech, narrative or thoughts."

 ** _"This is the thoughts of the person who's POV we are experiencing."_**

 ** _And that's it._**

 ** _Byeeee!_**

 ** _~TheDerpyPikachu98_**


	3. Kelp Lady Part 1

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Sorry that I didn't upload this last night. I wasn't home at all and didn't have a computer or my phone with me to update anything. But don't worry! It's here now! Chapter 3!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE! THANK YOU!**_

* * *

Danny stared at the slab of meat that was slapped onto his tray.

"Tucker, I am going to throw you into the ocean," Sam spat, disgusted with her own meal.

The techno-geek cackled. "This is revenge for replacing my meat stock at home for veggies!"

All around them, most students chowed down on burgers, chicken nuggets, and meatballs. Some looked grossed-out, while others didn't even enter the cafeteria fully before leaving. Danny rolled his eyes and paid for his lunch before heading to his usual table beside the window facing the ocean. His friends followed, still bickering.

For a minute, there was relative peace. Then a hand slammed down between Danny and Sam.

"Fenturd!" Dash Baxter growled. "Where's the rest of the food?!" He shoved his tray towards the trio. "I need my deserts!"

Before "Fenturd" could reply, three small bubbles floated out of his mouth. His eyes flicked to the window, then widened. A Siren, clearly visible, rose out of the water. Kelp and seaweed twisted around her, lifting her out of the water.

"Gotta go!" Danny lied, and ducked away from Dash. He fled the room, running for the closest window that would let him outside. As he thought this, his legs suddenly shivered, and went intangeable. Danny yelped and struggled to control his abilities, but failed. With an unceremonious belly-flop, he landed in the water below. "Okay, this works," he muttered to himself. "Going mer!" White rings washed over him, and he grinned as his tail reappeared. A simple flick brought him closer to the lady.

"WHO DARED CHANGE THE MENU?!" She bellowed. Faces pressed against windows in the school looked stunned at the events unfolding before them.

 _ **"Hey, Leaf Lady!"**_ Danny called. **_"What do you think you're doing?!"_**

She whipped arouns and scowled. "My name is the Kelp Lady! And SOMEONE CHANGED THE MENU!" A huge wave of kelp shot at Danny, who gasped and ducked underwater to dodge.

 ** _"So what?! You just gotta leaf us alone!"_**

"ARRRGHHHHH!" Kelp Lady did not apparently appreciate puns.

He focused on having legs as a Siren, and felt relieved when it worked. Danny flew into the air, still in Siren Form, and grinned at the stunned Kelp Lady. Her jaw worked for a second, then sputtered, "you have a ghost core! And you're a _halfa?!_ "

He blinked. _**"What's a 'halfa'?"**_

Seaweed and kelp slammed into him and knocked him back into the water, tail returning as soon as he touched the water. The Kelp Lady raised her arms and laughed evilly as more of the leafy greens wrapped around her. She turned into a big green blobby thing, with a Siren tail and everything. "NOBODY CHANGES THE MENU!" The Kelp Lady bellowed. Her arm shot out and tried to grab Danny.

He threw his hands up, knowing that they proved to be defenseless. To both of the Sirens' surprise, a glowing green shield sprang up over him. It blocked the Kelp Lady's attack and shoved it back at her. Danny's arms and tail began to shake from exhaustion barely two minutes later. The energy he was putting forth to maintain the shield was extremely draining.

Kelp Lady dove back into the water just as he nearly passed out. The shield dissolved into the water, while Danny began to weakly drag himself towards the beach. Underneath the boardwalk, he spotted a familiar-looking red hat and dark clothes.

"Jeez, Danny, you look tired!" Sam remarked as he moved to pull himself out of the water.

He mumbled, _ **"m'not tired. M'jus..."**_ With a yawn that displayed his fangs nicely, he transformed back to his human half and promptly passed out.

* * *

Jack and Maddie stared as Tucker and Sam lugged their son through the front door and up the stairs. They soon were out of sight, Tucker calling, "school is canceled for today, he fell asleep playing, uh, soccer, and we are just taking him to his room!"

Somehow, his hastily created lie fooled the older Fentons, and they watched as their son was carried up the stairs by his two best friends.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know, I'm sorry, it's shorter than what I normally write. But I didn't have another good place to end it and otherwise I would have had an extremely long chapter.**_

 _ **I did get a chance to start sketching some Siren Danny a few days ago. I'll try to post a couple sometime soon on my Tumblr- TheDerpyPikachu98. I'll also try and post some other doodles I've done of Mr. Spookums McGookums.**_

 _ **Byeeee!**_

 _ **~TheDerpyPikachu98**_


	4. Author's Update

AN:

Alright, I hate authors notes as a singular chapter because they make it seem like the story is updated, but unfortunately that is not the case today.

Just letting you all know - and this AN is going up on all of my stories - I have chosen to place a haitus on all of my fics here on FFN. This is not a permanent break, nor is it a very short one. I chose to do this because I am extremely busy lately, and will be for a couple months. I also have become an active beta-reader, both on FFN and for a webcomic, and I want to make sure I have enough time to help the authors and artists that I am beta-reading for. I also went through my fics here, and have made the decision to ask you all wether or not I should continue my fics, rewrite them, or do a mix.

You can each vote on what I should do on the poll that is currently up on my profile. The poll will be open for the next couple weeks, so make sure you vote so I know what you would prefer.

The amount of readers or viewers on all of my fanfictions are awesome, and thank you all for choosing to read my writing. Like I said, my fics aren't dead, but will be updated eventually.

Thank you all, and have a lovely day.

~thederpypikachu98

TL;DR: There's a poll on my profile to see if I should rewrite stuff, I'm busy, stuff won't update for a while.


End file.
